codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Covert Ops: Dawn of Mayhem
Late 2012, after Phoenix team was transferred to USMC Force Recon, they were sent to fight in the Middle East to stop an uprising in the area. Characters *Jack Trent: Former Delta Force operator, a renowned and recognized soldier, well known by his acts in North Korea back in May. Main character and protagonist of the story. *Ryan Henson: JTF2 operator, sent to support US troops, known for his skills as a survivor, recognized by his acts in North Korea back in May. Main character and protagonist of the story. *Jorge Torrado: Former Delta Force, US Marine. A member of the legendary unit Phoenix 1-3 and recognized nationally for his service back in May. *Becky Pearson: Former Delta Force, US Marine. Part of the famous unit Phoenix 1-3 and nationally recognized for her service in May 2012. *Skyler Zywicz: New member of Phoenix team, he is nationally known for his actions during the Russian Civil War and the OpFor uprising. He will later become a national hero for fighting the Russian invasion force in 2016. *Ray Hackensack: Lieutenant Colonel, commander of the Phoenix units after Lionel's death. *Excalibur: Real name Cameron Higgins, artillery commander, known for his acts in North Korea. *James Hathaway Lee: Field commander, leader of the Allied force in the Middle East. *Antonius van de Waalle: Dutch businessman, owner of EPRVlurda, kidnapped by the OpFor to persuade him to work with them. Antonius is also the onwner of a war museum in Holland, which became notorious due to the stealing of a 155mm cannon and numerous other objects orchestrated by the OpFor. *Wes van der Tramp: Dutch special ops commander, leader of the operation to rescue Van de Waalle. *Marius van Voore: Dutch special ops member. *Jibril Mohammadullah: Defector from the LRF. *Bashir al-Asiri: Main antagonist of the story. Storyline Act 1: Continuation Chapter 1: Resuming the Fight November 1st, 2012 Kabul, Afghanistan Fend off an LRF attack in the USMC barracks "The more times there's war, the more we experience change" Said General Hathaway Lee, who had replaced Huntington after his mysterious disappearance months after the war in North Korea. "Recently we stopped the world from the brink of war, no one noticed, if this was to occur in The Battle of the Bulge, it would become the most notorious battle in the war, if it wasn't for the war, our technology wouldn't be as advanced as it is now. But war, war never changes, it will always be a useless slaughter of innocents, if if it wasn't for men like us, war would not exist, but we exist, to stop men like al-Asiri from slaughtering innocents without any provocation" Hathaway Lee got out of his office and saw Jack Trent on patrol. "Lt. Trent, get over here!" Hathaway Lee called Jack. "Yes General" Jack approached the General, but it was then when a 152mm struck the base. "The firebase is under attack, we lost contact with the Air Force" everyone ran to get their weapons, Jack linked up with his teams, now fully armed. "We don't know where that shit came from, but the only thing we know is we're not gonna lose this base" Phoenix team ran to cover from the howitzer. "I see technicals coming in" Ryan was holding his weapon tight, an MP5N with a red dot sight. "Technicals deploying troops" the OpFor jumped out of the technicals and rushed to the American lines of defence. "Becky, concentrate fire" Jack ordered Becky to fire her M240. "Jack, switch to your M203" Jack followed his orders and used his underslung M203 in his M4A1, he fired the M203 at the enemy technicals. "That's it, one technical down". The fire ceased for a few minutes. "They're pulling back, stop firing" the OpFor withdrew. "They're probably rearming, let's do the same, get the LAVs to refuel and rearm" yelled Lt.Col Hackensack, he had replaced Lionel in Phoenix team. "Phoenix 1-3, this is Excalibur, we are currently deploying 3 miles from here, we have deployed a 155mm howitzer and are working on finding the OpFor and their howitzers" Cameron said, just after he said this, the howitzer fired again and then the OpFor swarmed the firebase. "Shiit" the OpFor this time came with heavy rockets which they used at the LAVs. "Watch out, Heavy Rockets inside their trucks" Torrado exclaimed as he raised his AT4 at the technicals. "Cover me" Torrado fired his rocket and the technicals exploded. "I guess that's it" but then, a 152mm impacted the base. "We saw it! we saw it! Excalibur, fire at the following coordinates: map grid 47 North, 36 West" Becky yelled at her radio. "Roger that Phoenix, firing EXCALIBUR ammunition at your target" Excalibur fired the EXCALIBUR ammunition at the howitzer, the EXCALIBUR followed its target and the projectile impacted the howitzer. "Yes!!!!" everyone cheered as the howitzer bursted, they all had time to rearm and recover from the fighting. Chapter 2: The Rookie November 2nd, 2012 Kabul, Afghanistan Meet new member of Phoenix Team Jack was in the barracks using his iPod the US Military had supplied, his shift began in 2 hours. Trent logged in to Skype and contacted his siblings. Jack had a younger sister named Meg and a twin named Joseph, Joseph and Meg were talking to him from Chicago. They both talked until Hackensack called Jack. "Lt. Jack, present yourself at the helipad" his siblings said goodbye to Jack as he got up and headed to the helipad. When he arrived at the helipad the rest of Phoenix team was already there. "Ryan, what's the situation?" asked Jack. "Recruits, we're getting recruits" replied Henson. "Great" said Jack in disgust, his experience with rookies had never been good. A UH-60 Blackhawk landed at the helipad, about 20 fresh-faced recruits came out, of which only about 2 were in their mid-20's, among them was SSgt. Skyler Zywicz, one of the few new soldiers who had previously experienced war. "This is Staff Sergeant Skyler Zywicz reporting to duty, sir" said Zywicz to Trent. "Hi there, young man. Pleased to meet you, but could you cut that 'sir yes sir' crap, I'm a Lieutenant, not the god-damn General" Trent replied to Zywicz. "I'm sorry sir--I mean Lieutenant" Zywicz apologized. "Bah, I couldn't care less. You see these guys? They are your squad. You can call me Jack, Trent or by my callsign, Firebird" Henson, Torrado and Pearson greeted Zywicz, but only Henson gave him a warm welcome. "Welcome to the sandbox, son" said Torrado, Becky just said "Hi there rook", but Ryan greeted him warmly "Hello, fellow soldier, I can see by your soldier patch you have seen combat before, eh?. I am Ryan Henson, a Canadian JTF2 operative, the reason I'm here is that I was sent to assist this unit in combat. What's your name?" To which Skyler replied "I'm Skyler Zywicz, native from Fort Smith, Arkansas. When are we going to war?". Trent replied "We're already at war". Chapter 3: The Hunt Begins November 2nd, 2012 Northern Afghanistan Incinerate opium fields used by the LRF Ned Finch was once again piloting the MH-53 to Phoenix 1-3's missions. This mission consisted on eliminating a poppy farm in Northern Afghanistan runned by the Liberation and Resistance Force (L.R.F.). "Gentlemen, you know the drill, we go in and burn the poppy fields" said Hackensack. "Hey man, we're getting closer to those poppy fields" Said Finch, Finch sobbed by the fact that they were going to burn over 25,000 pounds of opium. "Y'know Ned, you should probably cut the reefer and whatnot" suggested Henson. "Nah man, I'm good" replied Ned, everyone in the helicopter face palmed. "Oh dear lord, you just never stop do you Ned?". "The LRF's source of income is the drug trafficking, so we need to stop this" Jack Trent said, Phoenix team made its way through the dry badlands in Northern Afghanistan, it was then when they encountered some enemies. "Enemy LRF, 1 o'clock". "Slot 'em" Jack fired his ACR and Ryan fired his C8A1, the rest of the team stood behind to cover Firebird and Moose. "Skyley, get up front and get these guys!" ordered Jack. "On it sir!" Skyler moved to the fromt and fired his M4A1 SOPMOD, he used his grenade launcher and fired an incendiary round. "Ha, nice one, Zywicz". More than 6 enemies died from the explosion. The LRF retreated and Phoenix team kept moving. The Marine team advanced and found an abandoned Humvee. "Hey, maybe this helps" suggested Torrado. "Alright, let's take it out for a spin". "Wait! It's probably a trap" Henson pulled Trent before he could get on the vehicle. "True, check the vehicle, we need to confirm it's not a trap". The team found no bombs in the Humvee and took it. "Ryan, you're the designated driver. Skyler, get on the .50 cal, the rest, get on your seats". "Turn on the radio, there's probably something cool". "Nah man, why listen to the radio when you have this?" Henson put his iPod with 'Highway to Hell' by AC/DC. "How can you possibly like this?" complained Becky. Then the team got in an argument in which music is better until reaching the poppy fields. "So, this is it, eh?" Henson said. "Yeah, and we need to burn this trash. Pass me the smokes" said Jack. "The ghetto-ass cigarettes from Ned? Here they are" Henson handed the cigarettes. Jack used his Zippo to light a cigarette while the rest of the team spread gasoline on the field. After the first field was drenched in gasoline, Trent threw the cigarette and the opium burnt. "I swear this field is not bigger than the living room in my house" said Henson. "Then where the fuck did you live, Edinburgh Castle or what?" said Becky. "Cut the chatter, we still have another field to cover" said Trent. "I got this Jack" said Skyler. Skyler grabbed another can of gasoline and poured it on the field along with his other squadmates. "It's all done, sir" Skyler said. "Good work, Zywicz" Tremt lighted another cigarette and threw it at the field. It was all burnt within minutes. "I'm telling you, these are small fields, there's no way 25,000 pounds come out of this." said Skyler. When they were headed to the third field, they were ambushed by LRF. "Ambush!" Skyler rushed to the Humvee's HMG and fired at the LRF infantry. Suddenly Skyler started daydreaming, he felt as he was in an unknown Middle Eastern country with some SSgt. Griggs, looking for some guy named Al-Asad. And then a nuclear explosion could be seen. "WAKE UP SKYLER!" yelled Trent at Skyler, Skyler snapped out of his dream and saw Trent. "We lost you, what happened?". "I don't know. I felt like I was in a dream or something, with a guy named Griggs". "Well, it's good you weren't shot, relax for a few minutes, these guys have all been taken care of" Trent said as he threw a red smoke grenade to signal Ned Finch. Chapter 4: Abducted November 4th, 2012 South Kabul, Afghanistan Investigate the disappearance of Dutch businessman Antonius van der Waalle "November 4th, 2012. It has been my 3rd day with these guys, Phoenix team. They all appear to be trustworthy men valuable for the US Military, these men are much different than what you would expect from Special Ops. Our mission in Northern Afghanistan was successful, but I appeared to suffer from a nightmare. I was in an unknown country, with a guy named Griggs, when suddenly, I heard a nuclear explosion. I also appear to have strange flashbacks and memories that never happened from 2011, I seem to know a guy named Vasquez, and a British captain named Price, I dunno why, but I just do". Skyler Zywicz. Torrado took a last look to his son's toy dinosaur before putting it in his backpack. The LAV-25 made its way through the crowded streets of Kabul. "Phoenix 1-3, this is Valken team. Mr. Van der Waalle has disappeared, leaving no trace. Meet you at rendezvous point". The Dutch Special Forces have been deployed right away after Van der Waalle's disappearance. After a short trip Phoenix team reached the rendezvous point. "Commander Van der Tramp, this is Lieutenant Jack Trent". "Greetings Lt. Trent, our team and I have found no trace on Van der Waalle's disappearance. He was here last night, but he mysteriously disappeared". Phoenix and Valken teams made a thourough search that went on for hours, when they finally concluded that Antonius had been taken to Yerevan by the LRF. Chapter 5: Major Problems November 9th, 2012 Bandar Seri Begawan, Brunei LRF defector has agreed to inform Al-Asiri's plans to the US "An LRF defector has agreed to tell us of Antonius' location. Lucky for the Dutch we have a valuable piece of information for them" said Firebird. "Too right, my friend, it's only a matter of time for us to find Van der Waalle" replied Moose. "Fifty-Fifty chance to find Antonius, me gusta" said Torrado. "This is the plan, Hackensack, Torrado and Pearson will stay behind to cover us as we advance to Mohammadullah. Skyler and Ryan will be with me as we bring Mohammadullah out. Lock and load marines" said Trent. Phoenix team got out of the truck and headed to their locations. Jack, Ryan and Skyler were in their positions and popped purple smoke to signal the rest of the Marine force. "Commence the assault". A sniper with an M40A5 sniped the first enemy 300 metres up ahead, then the Marine force swarmed the streets. Skyler shot an enemy with an RPG, then he was tackled by an enemy, Skyler grabbed a grenade from the enemy's vest and shoved it down his shirt. Skyler stood up and continued fighting. "Make a path for the truck, get those RPG's down immediately" said Henson. A 'Deuce and a Half' gun truck came in, Skyler used the M2 Browning on the truck and fired at the RPGs, one RPG flew just right over the truck's engine. Phoenix team saw their objective building. "That's our objective, get ready to breach" said Jack. "On it" Skyler pulled out his M1014 and shot 2 rounds at the hinges before Henson kicked the door. Phoenix team reached the 20th floor of the building. "Torrado, you know what to do" said Jack. "On it Firebird" Torrado, Pearson and Hackensack rappeled down a helicopter and breached through the windows. "We're here, what did we miss?" said Hackensack. "The LRF's losing" replied Jack. The LRF retreated out of the building and cleared a path to Mohammadullah. "Jorge, Becky, check the door of the left; Hackensack and Henson, you take the door on the right; Skyler and I will take the door at the end of the hallway" ordered Jack. Trent kicked the door and when he got in he was pushed by a man. "Are you alone? Huh? Are you?" asked the man as he restrained Jack. "Get off him" ordered Zywicz as he ordered his rifle at him. "Sorry, it's the Marines. Let's get out of here quickly" said this man, revealed to be Jibril Mohammadullah. "Do you have a gun?" asked Jack. "Yes" Jibril pulled out a Steyr AUG and a Steyr GB pistol. Phoenix team escorted the defector to the LZ as they fought the LRF's reinforcements. "Ned, we're nearing the LZ, hurry up with that chopper" ordered Skyler as they went down the building. "Yeah man, I'll be there... Shit! There's a ton of RPG's, I'll have to get around" said Ned. "Dammit. Ned, change of plans, move LZ Point Extra Bravo to Delta Kilo" ordered Jack. Phoenix team and the defector reached the bottom floor and ran out of the door to the street adjacent to the one where LZ Point Extra Bravo was. "Ned, we're nearing Delta Kilo, hold a little longer there!" orders Jack as he turned around the street. "We're almost there". The MH-53 landed an Phoenix team got in withnthe defector. "Where to?" asked Ned. "You know where, USS Makin Island" replied Jack as he took a deep breath. Act 2: Search & Rescue Chapter 1: Cold War November 11th, 2012 USMC encampment in Paktia, Afghanistan Search for Van der Waalle in the area "You Dutch guys are gonna love it" said Henson as he talked to Cmdr. Van der Tramp. Jibril entered the canopy Henson and the Dutch Special Ops team were. "What do you have?" asked Van Voore. "Mr. Van der Waalle is actually around here, the LRF has him in a high security cave system in the apex of the Valley" said Jibril. Jibril gave lots of information regarding Antonius' location, at the end of the conversation, both Phoenix and Valken team planned the stategy to bring out Antonius. "This is the best point here, the secondary entrance point is closer, but it's heavily defended" said Van Voore. "Doesn't matter, this will work" replied Jack. An LRF soldier passed by and was quickly killed by Van der Tramp, the heavy snow and dense fog made it impossible for the LRF to hear it. "Let's rock it" Skyler pulled out a Quadrotor equipped with a camera and 5.56mm automatic machine gun. "Here, they won't see us with this" Skyler flew the Quadrotor and shot an LRF militant with it, no one around noticed. "There's not enough protection here" said Zywicz. "Don't matter, keep looking" said Jack. Zywicz took the Quadrotor further down and entered one of the barracks, an LRF soldier stood up and tried to warn everyone else but was shot down by Zywicz. "Area cleared" said Zywicz. "Great, let's get in" said Jack. Phoenix team went inside the compound. Phoenix and Valken teams were spotted by an LRF scout team and got Phoenix team in a long gunfight, Zywicz used his underbarrel grenade launcher and fired it at the enemies, an LRF soldier with a PKM was the first to receive the impact, killing him instantly. "Nice one, Sky" yelled Ryan. Ryan and Torrado ran to one of the caves, only to find nothing but an irrigation system for the local village. "Damnit, he's not here" it was then when more LRF came through another cave and started firing. "Try to keep 'em off the water" said Jorge. Both men set up Claymores in the bridges behind their backs, which kept the LRF from overruning both men. Valken team stood in front of another cave. "This is probably it" said Van der Tramp, cocking his C8 rifle. "Ja, dat klopt" said Van Voore, cocking his Mossberg M590. Valken team breached in and shot two LRF, then seeing a grenade explode. "Verdomme!" cursed Van Voore, as he saw an LRF push Van der Waalle into a helicopter. "Onix team, we were unsuccessful, they took Van der Waalle away". Chapter 2: Heart of Darkness November 14th, 2012 Congo River, Dem. Rep. Of Congo USMC and KCT search Van der Waalle in Africa A SURC navigated through the violent currents of the Congo River, the deepest river of the world, was also home of some of the most dangerous animals. "Jack, what's our plan?" asked Becky. "We navigate through this damn hellhole and reach Van der Waalle's" replied Jack. "Is he here?" "Yes, we just got our intel". Torrado and Skyler manned the M2HB machine guns on the port and the starboard and Becky took the Mk.19 on the stern, Henson used an Mk.48 right beside Trent, who was manning the ship. Both Van der Tramp and Van Voore took out a Minigun, the SURC kept navigating through the mighty Congo River, until stumbling upon some rivercraft of the LRF. "Enemy LRF, Fire!" yelled Trent, the Dutch operatives both fired their Minigun at the LRF's boats, the LRF were unable to put up with Phoenix team and surrendered, but the American and Dutch special ops were not reluctant to get rid of them. "Shoot 'em down" the machine gun operators fired at the boats and no LRF could survive, they either got killed by the gunfire or drowned in the violent Congo river current. Then multiple technicals and rebels attacked the riverine craft of the special forces and fired at will. "They're too many, we'll have to turn around!" yelled Zywicz. It was then when they heard snipers hit the enemies hitting them down. "Firebird, this is Excalibur. We're here to assist" said Cameron Higgins, artillery commander of Phoenix team. "Cameron, it's been a long time since we've met" said Trent. "Can't say no to that" replied Higgins. The riverine craft then was pinned down by more enemies. "Shit! We've got hostiles moving in by the river!" yelled Zywicz, Skyler fired his Browning at a riverboat, the riverboat sunk and numerous elephant fish surrounded the drowning LRF combatants to feast on their preys. "Damn, that's nasty" thought Zywicz. Multiple technicals gathered around the river and fired directly at the SURC. "Excalibur this is Phoenix team, request 105mm rounds on the green smoke!" Henson popped a green smoke grenade and threw it at the technicals. "Roger that, 105 mike-mike rounds incoming, Excalibur out" Cameron and his men fired the M101 howitzer and the technicals were immediately blown up by the explosive ammunition. "That's a good effect, nice work" said Trent. Phoenix and Valken teams got off the ship, and headed to the LRF camp where Antonius was being held. "Warlord, can you confirm Antonius is in the compound?" said Becky through her radio. "Phoenix team, this is Warlord, the package is in the house, you are cleared to attack" replied the commander of the op. "Alright, let's get in" Van Voore equipped his shotgun and fired three times at the hinges, then kicked the door. The special ops team got in an killed all enemies. The team reached the second floor and heard Antonius being tortured. "Waroom doet u niet met ons wil samenwerken? U hoeft geen medewerking verlenen, uw familie wil niet wakker morgen". "What are they saying?" asked Becky. "They're extorsioning him. Wait, I hear a drill, breach in right now" said Wes. Wes kicked the door and saw Antonius being tied to a chair. Two LRF interrogators stood guarding with their guns, but were slow to react to the attack. "Antonius, let's get out of here" Wes untied him and asked him if he was okay. "Bent U Goet?". Van der Waalle just shook his head, indicating he wasn't alright. "Let's go mister, you'll be fine" said Hackensack. They got Antonius downstairs and told Warlord and Excalibur they were ready. "Warlord, Excalibur. We're good to go, prep for primary extraction point Rivet Commando" said Trent as he boarded a 1991 Toyota Hilux. "Get Antonius on the back of the cab, Henson, you're driving, Dutch guys, go with Van der Waalle, the rest of you ride on the back" said Trent. Trent rode shotgun and wielded the Mk.48 Henson was previously using on the boat. The Special Ops team ran away and raced down the bumpy track running alongside the Congo river. But multiple LRF trucks also came as well. "Fuck this" Becky, Zywicz and Torrado fired their weapons at the techicals, with one being plunged into the depths of the mighty Congo River. "Shit! Warlord, primary exfil point is too hot, redirect to secondary exfil point Omega Three" Hackensack at his radio. "Roger that, redirecting to Omega Three". After a long pursuit they reached the secondary extraction point but an RPG nearly shot down Ned. "Fuck this, move to tertiary extraction point Viper Solo" yelled Hackensack, Antonius blacked out. "No, no, no, no, No!" Van Voore saw Antonius black out. "Is he still alive?" asked Henson. "He's not looking well to me" said Van der Tramp. "I'm almost out of gas!" Ryan yelled. "This piece of shit's falling down as well" said Zywicz, pointing out that one of the tires was flattening. "We're almost there. Ned, wait for us over there" yelled Hackensack. Ned flew his helicopter, as he saw multiple technicals behind Phoenix team he cursed. "I'd recommend to fire a rocket man, that shit's dangerous behind you, man" said Ned. "Oh shit!" Torrado fired an AT4 rocket at the technicals, they crashed and toppled over each other. "That's better man" said Ned, when the helicopter landed, everyone got on board and Antonius woke up. Chapter 3: Revelations November 15th, 2012 Naval Station Norfolk, Virginia/Rotterdam, South Holland Inquiry of Antonius Van der Waalle "So why did they call you?" asked Hathaway-Lee. "I am a businessman, one of the richest, an iconic symbol of Capitalism, the LRF doesn't like that" replied Van der Waalle. "I also understand that you are also the owner of a space engineering company, that you build satellites. Did they ever want you to build a satellite for them?" asked Hathaway-Lee. "Yes, in fact, I was offered large amounts of money if I did so. I never accepted any of their offers, I do not work for terrorists" replied Van der Waalle "Not only that, I own a war museum in Netherlands, the European Museum of Warfare, it has a lot of exclusive weapons: tanks, firearms, missiles, rockets, aircraft, ships and many other pieces of warfare, and the best of all... Zero replicas, all genuine weapons, and recently, the LRF seized the museum, they stole everything" said Van der Waalle. After a long inquiry, Van der Waalle was left out of the interrogation room and was escorted by Military Police officers out. "How did everything turn out?" asked Jack. "Damn LRF, they gave him all information" said Hathaway-Lee. "What's our mission now, sir" asked Trent. "A war museum in Netherlands" replied the General. The C-130 landed in Rotterdam, Netherlands. The war museum was just minutes away from there. Phoenix team quickly took a vehicle to the war museum, completely seized by LRF. "Ahh, Valken Team. I once again see you". "Yes Jack, it is nice to meet again. This is the plan" said Van der Tramp "We'll be split into teams, we'll be team one, and will assault the museum from behind; you, or team two, will assault the West wing; team three will take the East wing and team four will assault by the front. We'll meet in the WWI expo, right in the centre of the museum". "Just like in Chicago, isn't that, Ryan?" said Jack. "Certainly it is, Jack" Henson replied, both turned around and saw a sniper team. "These are our snipers: Ralf, Willem, David, Henrik and Mickaël" said Van der Tramp. "Alright, we're all ready for this mission". "Team One is in position. Team Two ready. Team Three, ready. Team Four at the ready" each team breached in, Team Two advanced through the West Wing. "Don't see nothing yet" said Henson, but an LRF fireteam threw a grenade at them, "Grenade", Zywicz gripped his MP5 and activated its night vision sight, "I see some enemies, sir, they're hiding behind that tank", Jack aimed his ACR with a night vision sight and fired, "Be careful, we don't wanna damage any of these artifacts" said Jack, "Fireteam neutralized, sir", as Team Two kept moving they encountered a group of saboteurs of the LRF. "Jack, they're trying to sabotage the weapons" said Becky. "I can see that, let's hurry up and shoot 'em" said Jack, they shot them before they could plant the explosives, "Enemies moving in!", more LRF came to the area and started to aid the saboteurs. Torrado threw a flashbang and stunned the LRF combatants. "Now, fire!", Becky fired her M249 PARA and all the enemies died, which cleared a path for Phoenix Team. Team Two reached the WWI expo, where they had to fend off waves of LRF before the rest of the teams could arrive. "Sniper Team Solar, this is Team Two, request sniper support on the WWI expo, we've came across heavy resistance, over", "Roger Team Two, engaging" the sniper team fired at the incoming LRF as they came through the doors. "Great, thanks for the assistance, Solar, Team Two out". Team One kicked open the door and met up with Team Two. "Team Three's gone silent" said Wes. "I'll go check it out" Zywicz said. Ryan also volunteered to go "I can also go". Ryan and Skyler reached Team Three's last known location, where they saw the unconscious body of Team Three members. "Check if they're alive" said Henson. "They are!". A MEDEVAC helicopter was called to get them out, but they had to wait until all teams were regrouped. "Team Four has just arrived, call the exfil helicopter" ordered Wes to Van Voore. "On it". A CH-47 Chinook took out the teams and a separate helicopter, a SuperLynx, took Team Four away. Chapter 4: Dead Man's Hideout November 19th, 2012 Yauf Province, Saudi Arabia Find Al-Asiri in the city Helicopters flew over the deserted lands of the Yauf province in Northern Arabia. Ned's MH-53 carrying Phoenix team was among the first to land. "We're here, this is our only shot to catch Al-Asiri". Upon their arrival a whole LRF militia expected them in a small town. "We need more firepower, Becky, get over here and shoot that damn '240" yelled Hackensack, she ran to Hackensack's and mounted the M240 on a brick wall and opened fire. "Enemy snipers holed in that tower" yelled Jack, he aimed his ACR at one of the snipers and fired, the sniper fell to the ground, dead. As more enemies came, Excalibur became available for support. Jack said "Excalibur, this is Phoenix, numerous foot soldiers in our vicinity, request 81mm rounds on those guys". "Roger that, 81mm rounds incoming" Excalibur replied, the 81mm rounds impacted the enemy lines and killed about ten enemies. "Thanks for the assistance Excalibur, out". Al-Asiri was about to escape, he had sent a fake location to the US just to cover his escape to Egypt. "Sir, UAV recon has spotted al-Asiri and is escaping" said one of the UAV operators to General Hathaway-Lee, Luna 1. Fuck The General thought, before giving the order to all troops to escape. "Lieutenant, I am ordering you and your team to extract point immediately, al-Asiri has escaped and LRF troops are inbound to your position", "Roger that, General. Out" Jack said "Team, regroup on the green flare... Our orders are to return to HQ, on me". LRF troops arrived to the area to eliminate Phoenix 1-3. "Chingada madre, we're surrounded" Jorge said. Phoenix 1-3 walked back while watching the LRF militiamen preparing to shoot them. "Watch your surroundings, you never know what they will do" said Hackensack. An LRF soldier said to the militia the order to execute them, "Torrado, what are they saying" asked Becky, "They're trying to kill us" replied Torrado. "I have a cunning plan, Jack" said Ryan, Jack asked "What is it?", Ryan replied "We call Excalibur to fire 120mm rounds in our position". Jack called Excalibur "Fire 120mm rounds on our position, ASAP". "Roger that, firing at your position, out", a rain of 120mm shells impacted the buildings the LRF was standing. "Run, now", Skyler opened a door in the house they were cornered in and got out by the rooftop. "What now?" asked Hackensack, "Now we run!!" Phoenix team jumped to another rooftop, but an LRF bullet injured Hackensack, "Just go, go" said the Lieutenant Colonel. "No, we have to get him out!" said Jack. "No, just run, leave me here, I will find my way back" replied Hackensack, at that moment, Ned's helicopter landed with a Marine deployed ready to assist Phoenix. "Run to the chopper, now!" ordered Ryan, handing over his C8A1 carbine to Hacknsack, who then proceeded to fire as he was being dragged by Henson into the helicopter, the helicopter took off and left back to HQ. Chapter 5: Evil's New Man November 20th, 2012 Hong Kong, China Hunt down Al-Asiri's main cyber warfare expert A van travelled across the city streets of Hong Kong, traffic filled the streets as an endless stream of cars and bicycles cruised the city streets. "So, who is this man?" asked Henson. "Artur Negrescu, ex-Romanian military colonel and cyber warfare expert." Jack replied. The team got out of the van and reached an abandoned building, Phoenix team and Valken team had two of their men on a building rooftop and assault Negrescu's apartment in the building. "Skyler, Rik, prepare to rappel on my mark". Meanwhile, Artur Negrescu was making his final preparations for his escape, "Fuck, Al-Asiri's men are coming, we have to change our plans. Blestemat Bashir Al-Asiri!", he picked up his pistol, an FN Five-seveN and put it under his jacket. At that very moment, Skyler and Rik breached through the window, Rik was hit by Artur, who then aimed his Five-seveN once Rik was on the ground, Skyler aimed his weapon at him "Drop the gun", he said in perfect English. "It's you, the Americans..." said Negrescu in distrust. "What is it?" asked Zywicz. "Al-Asiri sent you, didn't he?". "No, our orders are to take you to safety before the LRF does". "A futile effort, young man. If the LRF hasn't showed up, they're probably already here." said Artur to Skyler. "Why?" Skyler asked. "Bashir, he has been quite anxious to wipe me off his side, trust me...", Negrescu was cut by an LRF raid in his apartment. "Run, now!" ordered Zywicz, covering both Rik and Artur during the escape. "Up this door, here", Artur opened a trap door on the ceiling and climbed out, the rest of the men climbed out as well and sealed the door. "Follow me" ordered Artur, "Schijt, snipers" Rik said, firing his MP5K. Civilians screamed in horror as they ran for cover. The three men jumped out of the rooftop and hit a window, Negrescu was mildly injured, and so were Rik Haar and Skyler Zywicz. "Are you still deemed to fight?" asked Rik to Skyler. "Fuck yeah, let's hit it." replied Zywicz. Artur revealed a auitcase in the apartment containing an HK33 assault rifle, he picked it up and loaded a magazine. "Now, let's move", the men fought through hordes of LRF troops, until reaching the ground level. Hong Kong police were already in the site evacuating civilians and fighting LRF. "Phoenix, Valken, this is Zywicz, the HVI is with us and Hong Kong police are fighting LRF troops, immediate extraction, pronto" Zywicz said ordering pick-up. "Roger". Torrado drove the van to the extraction site, in numerous times running over LRF militants. "Zywicz, hop in the van". Skyler, Rik and Artur jumped in a van and drove to the docks where Ned will pick them up. "Where to, man?" asked Ned, "USS John F. Kennedy, now" replied Firebird. The helicopter took off as the police force of Hong Kong eliminated the last LRF platoon on Victoria Harbour. Chapter 5: Second Chance November 23rd, 2012 Eastern Iraq Search Al-Asiri with assistance of the 2nd Marine Div. "Lt. Trent, this is Cpt. David Brown, the LRF have taken control of the village; artillery and armored units have arrived to assist but we still face large opposition, last known whereabouts of Al-Asiri are in this village." said the USMC captain. "Copy that Cpt. Brown, we're rolling in with everything we've got, ETA: 3 minutes". Ned flew the helicopter to the LZ, where LRF Fagot AT-4 missile launchers fired at them. "Enemy AT-4 missiles!" yelled Torrado, firing his M4A1 at them. Skyler aimed the grenade launcher of his M4A1 SOPMOD and fired it at one of the missile launchers. "One down, four more to go!" he yelled, indicating the destruction of one of the AT-4 Fagots. "Move up, shoot those bastards to kingdom come." said Henson, he aimed his Timberwolf C14 at one of the Missile operators and fired, Ryan shot the Missile operator directly in the left eye and killed him. "Just three more to go!". At that very moment, an MQ-9 Reaper fired a Paveway bomb at the towers with the remaining Fagots. "Phoenix team, this is Luna 1; you are cleared of any threats." said the UAV commander. "Thanks for the assistance Luna 1, Phoenix out.". Phoenix team met with Captain Brown and his forces in the middle of a skirmish between USMC and LRF. "Cpt. Brown, SitRep." said Henson. "Enemy BMP and BTR armored vehicles, we're combat ineffective here; LRF combatants with rockets and sniper rifles have us all on our knees." replied Cpt. Brown. "Roger. We got a UAV with AGMs and bombs, callsign Luna 1 ready to assist." replied Henson. "Luna 1, request AGMs on the enemy Infantry Fighting Vehicles, marking targets with IR beacons." said Ryan to the UAV operator, he threw an IR Beacon at the enemies and the MQ-9 fired an AGM-114 Hellfire missile at the enemy vehicles, the vehicles were destroyed and the Marines continued with their mission. "Thanks for the assistance, Luna 1. Phoenix 1-3 out.". US UH-60 Blackhawks and CH-46 Sea Knights came to pick up the Marines and take them to the next objective. "Welcome aboard Hopper 5-3, we'll be taking you to the next village, Al-Asiri is sure to be there." said the pilot. "Roger. Becky, man that Mk.47, the rest of you stay in your seats." said Hackensack. The helicopter took off, Becky spotted multiple hostiles with the Mk.47's night vision sight. "Enemy hostiles, firing for effect!" said Becky, opening fire with the Mk.47 grenade launcher. The enemies were killed by the grenade launcher. "Good job, Becky. Wait, what is that sound?" Torrado said, he looked outside of the window and saw enemy MiG-23 jets. "Hijo de la chingada!" he said. "Oh shit, enemy MiG-23 Floggers; pilot, get us out of here before they fire!" ordered Jack. "On it. All units, this is Hopper 5-3, enemy bogeys in our vicinity, recommend you get the hell out of there ASAP." said the pilot, increasing the helicopter's speed. "Hopper 5-3, this is 4-1, did you mention enemy bogeys?" asked a UH-60 pilot. A MiG fired at one of the helicopters, the helicopter spinned out of control and crashed. "Shit, Tango 4-1 is down, I repeat, Tango 4-1 is down!" shouted one of the pilots. "Ikhana squadron, this is Phoenix 1-3, enemy bogeys in out airspace, request immediate assistance" said Zywicz. "Roger, engaging", US Navy F/A-18E Super Hornets soared past Hopper 5-3 and fired. "Fox Three!" said one of the pilots, a missile impacted a MiG-23 before it apun out of control. The helicopters landed in the amidst of an air raid, MiG-23 jets bombed the American troops. "Captain, we got enemy grenade launchers and RPG's on that rooftop!" said one of Cpt. Brown's soldiers, Sgt. Derek Woods. "I hear you Sgt. Woods. There's a .50 caliber sniper rifle over here!" replied the Captain. Sgt. Woods picked up the rifle and aimed it, he fired it and killed an LRF soldier. "Good work, Sarge." said his subordinate, Pvt. Stuart Edmunds. "Private, get over here and hit 'em with this!" said the Sergeant, passing him an MGL-140. "Village cleared, Captain." said Pvt. Edmunds. "Good, search for the HVI, he should be tied up and ready to be taken away when Colonel Fletcher arrives." replied Cpt. Brown. "Zywicz, you'll search the market with Pearson, Jorge and Ryan will take the house on the left corner of this street. Me and Jack are searching the car shop." said Hackensack to his team. Hours of search passed and Al-Asiri is nowhere to be found. "Colonel, we haven't found him yet." said Sgt. Woods. "Well, you'll have to double search, Sergeant, he is here." replied Col. Fletcher. "Who is that walrus-face?" asked Trent. "That's not a walrus, sir. That's US Marine colonel John Fletcher." replied Becky. "Colonel, he is not here, he is nowhere to be seen." said Jack to the Colonel. "Understood, lieutenant, just one more sweep to make sure." replied the Colonel. When Jack and Zywicz were opening a door to search, an explosion injured both men, and numerous LRF ambushed them by the sewers. "Ned, bring that fucking helicopter here ASAP!" sais Becky to Ned Finch. "Excalibur, this is Phoenix, request 105mm on the enemy infantry!" said Jack to Excalibur. "Roger, 105mm rounds incoming." said Excalibur. "I'm here man. Get on board before they get you my friends." said Ned. They boarded the helicopter and took off back to the Kennedy. Act 3: Final Stand Chapter 1: Rassakov November 30th, 2012 Iranian Kurdistan Kill the LRF's main weapons supplier "Alright, we'll be working with the Dutch Special Forces Team Valken. We're expected to meet right below this ridge." said Hackensack. Henson kept on driving the ITV Growler, but the convoy was halted by an unexpected ambush. "Enemies, one o'clock!" exclaimed Zywicz, he fired his MP5 at the ambushers. Jack fired the mounted M2HB on the ITV Growler, the rest of the team charged at the enemy lines as A-10 Warthogs made their bombing run. "Demon 1-1, this is Demon 1-5; we spot Russian aircraft in our airspace, Su-27 Flankers and Il-76 Candid transport jets, over.", "Copy that 1-5, do not engage unless they engage.". Jack said to his team "Team, did you hear that?, Russian transport and fighter jets are on our vicinity.". The ambush ended, Becky kneeled to give a closer observation to the body, and saw the emblem of the Russian VDV on his shoulder and standard Russian military attire. "He's not an LRF?" asked Henson. "No, the Russians just declared war to us." replied Becky. "General, this is Firebird; we were just engaged by Russian forces, over." said Jack to General Hathaway-Lee through the comm. "Roger that, Lieutenant, proceed with the mission." after the General said this, Russian Ilyushin jets deployed paratroopers as Su-27 jets escorted them. "Oh shit, brigade size unit has been deployed in our area." said Skyler. As the team made its way to the Russian lines, a message was heard through a loudspeaker, a Russian Lieutenant Colonel said in broken English and a thick accent: "Vnimaniye Americans, we do not wish to fight you, we are here to search for Rassakov. If we ally to you it would be the only reasonable way to come to an agreement.". "Should we listen to him?" asked Torrado. "Yes, but watch your surroundings, it may be a trap.". "Sgt. Petrov, this is Firebird; Rassakov's safehouse is just around this forest, we need to hurry." said Jack to First Sergeant Anatoly Petrov, leader of Team Mirny. "Da; Димка, Юра, получить на Багги." (Dimka, Yura, get on the Buggy.). The Russian team got on a VDV Buggy and followed Phoenix's ITV Growler and Valken's Fennek. "Enemy infantry, engage!" said Trent, firing the MG. The convoy was then aided by a Russian Mi-28. The Mi-28 fired its load of rockets at the enemy infantry. "We're cleared." said Pvt. Dimitri 'Dimka' Markhov. They arrived at the safehouse. "Dismount." ordered Van der Tramp. "We'll slip in as Rassakov's security guards.", Wes spotted two black full-sized SUVs with its operatives resting on board. "Slot 'em." said Trent, the Russians were baffled by Jack's choice of words, Pvt. Yuriy 'Yura' Petrenko fired his PP-2000 at the driver as Van Voore slipped behind the back seat of the car and sliced one of the guard's throat. "Get in." said Henson, sitting on the driver's seat of the front car, the Dutch special forces team got in Henson's car and the Russian team got in the other SUV. They drove the cars to the safehouse where they were requested to be identified. "Identification?" asked the security guard to Henson. "Yes, here." he handed the former driver of the car's ID card 'O.H. LEE'. When they got in the safehouse they crashed the cars to Rassakov's safehouse and got in. "Get Rassakov." said Torrado, the three teams raced to the top floor of the house fighting wave upon wave of Rassakov's elite security. "He is not here!" said Anatoly. Zywicz heard a helicopter engine on the roof. "Oh shit, he's up there!" he raced upstairs to the roof and spotted an MD500 helicopter ready to take up, he took his SIG P226 from his holster and fired three times at the engine, then, Zywicz jumped into the helicopter and sliced the pilot's gut with a sharp stone, he grabbed Rassakov and pushed him off the helicopter in mid-air. Skyler landed the helicopter and dragged an injured Rassakov to the edge of a cliff in his backyard. "No, please. Don't kill me, if you kill me...", Rassakov was interrupted a punch of Zywicz right in his nose. "Wait, don't.", he kept beating him and cursing Rassakov. "Fuck you", he grabbed him by his shirt and tossed him off the cliff, he fell and got impaled on a sharp plant. "Ned, he's killed, get us out of here." said Zywicz to need on the comm. Chapter 2: Rock and a Hard Place December 1st, 2012 Noshahr, Iran Secure the shipyard in the canals "Alright, we all know Al-Asiri uses Caspian JQ&F Industries to transport ammunition and weapons to Central Asia, and we need to secure this ship before it arrives to its destination." said Hackensack during the briefing of the mission. "Ooah" replied the rest of the team. Phoenix team and Valken team were deployed via RHIBs in the Caspian Sea. "I see the ship." said Becky, readying her M240. "Sidetrack 6-1, this is Phoenix 1-3; we are almost at the ship, what's our status on our air support?" asked Ryan to the AH-1W support gunship commander callsign Sidetrack 6-1. "We just finished refuelling at site OG-Delta, ETA 3 minutes." replied Sidetrack 6-1. "I see the ship." said Henson. "Team, ready up." said Hackensack, cocking his MP5. The rest of the team readied their MP5s as well and prepared their gear. Zywicz shot a harpoon with a rope attached. "Let's get in.", they climbed the rope and got in the ship. "Shhh, enemy." whispered Henson, he pulled his Karambit out and sliced the guard's throat, then pushed him off the deck. "Let's keep moving.", the team advanced throught the deck of the ship and reached the bridge. "Henson, the SEAL team is here, you stay back here and provide sniper support." said Jack, handing him a Timberwolf C14. "Moose, this is Dagger; we are here, stay where you are and wait for us to get to you." said the SEAL commander. "Roger that." replied Ryan. The SEALs got to Henson's and provided sniper support for Phoenix 1-3. "Firebird, you got 4 sentries with RPDs, stand by." said Dagger, he aimed his sniper rifle, an M40A5 and fired it, Ryan did the same and shot the other sentry, another SEAL fired two quick shots from his R11 RSASS. "You're clear, keep moving." said Dagger. "How far is that cargo from here, Moose?" asked Zywicz. "Just a few more decks below.", then, an LRF trooper jumped out of his bunk and fired his AK-47, but was quickly killed by a shot from Jack's MP5. "Stand by, enemy .50 cal, 10 feet from your position." said Henson. "Roger that, calling Sidetrack for assistance." said Jack, the AH-1W came in two minutes later and fired its chin gun at the .50 caliber. "You're clear, heading back to refuel and rearm." said the pilot. "Thanks, 6-1.". "Moose, Dagger. This is Firebird; area cleared, proceeding to lower decks, over." said Jack over the comm. "Roger that, Firebird, we're on our way, out." replied Henson. The SEALs and Ryan got to the lower decks, Dagger swapped his M40A5 for his M16 SEAL Recon Rifle with a SOPMOD kit and a full-auto conversion. "Let's go.". When they reached the lower decks and saw the cargo, the ship's engines exploded, and a noxious gas was released, the ship started sinking at a fast speed. "Shit! We're sinking!" yelled Becky. They ran out of the ship, but Dagger was killed by the gas along with two other SEALs. "Everyone, run!" ordered Hackensack, just before a sharp sheet of metal hacked his leg, he started screaming in agony, blood painted the floor as it was washed away by sea water. "Dammit! Stay with me, Ray, you can't die!" Jack and Ryan picked him up and carried him to the extraction area. "Ned! The mission failed, this shit's sinking, get ready to pick us up." said Torrado. "Nah, man, I'm too far out, I won't be able to make it!" replied Ned. "Puta madre!" cursed Torrado. "There's no option, emergency vessels." said one of the Navy SEALs, he raised his M1911 and fired three shots and some LRF trying to board the nearest emergency ship. "Get on board, now!" said Becky, helping Jack and Ryan put Hackensack in a good spot aboard the boat. "We're all on board, now!", they escaped from the shipment, but barely. After hours of searching, the Azerbaijani Coast Guard rescued them after sending a distress call. Chapter 3: Storming Guns December 2nd, 2012 Gulf of Oman Bomb Al-Asiri's main compound and rescue Prisoner 452 The US Navy fleet fired at the coast of Oman, where Al-Asiri's prison camp was. F/A-18 jets fired as UH-60 Blackhawks took off and deployed troops at the coast. "Team Phoenix, we're approaching the LZ, gear up." said the Blackhawk pilot. The Blackhawk landed, and Phoenix team came out of it. "The prisoner is in the underground prison system, let's keep moving." said Trent. They were ambushed by an LRF platoon in spider holes, "Ambush, return fire", Zywicz fired the M4A1's underslung grenade launcher with a stun grenade loaded. "War Hero, this is Phoenix 1-3, enemy BM-21 Grad missile launchers, request immediate support." said Becky to the USS Arleigh Burke captain. "Roger, firing guns.", the ship fired its Mk.45 naval gun and a missile at the Grad MLRSs. "Alright, that put 'em down, thanks War Hero." said Becky. "All's cleared, advance to the underground prison." ordered Jack. "Get inside.", the Marines got inside and scanned each of the prison cells. "All cells are clear, this doesn't make sense." said one of the Marines. "If Al-Asiri worked hard on hiding him, he must be of some importance to him." replied Henson. An LRF squad ambushed them and cut all power in the base, making it impossible for the Marines to see. "Night Vision goggles on." ordered Trent. They fought against the LRF and quickly advanced to the next area. "Phoenix 1-3, this is Rough Rider, the prisoner is in your area, over." said the USS Roosevelt commander. "Copy that, where exactly?" asked Jack. "Cell 33" the captain. "Roger, out.". They breached into cell 33 and found the prisoner, who hit Jack with a cinder block and aimed his ACR at him. "Dumb move... Jack?!" said the prisoner in surpise. "General Huntington... But how?" asked Jack, Huntington withdrew the rifle. "It's been a few months since we last met." said the General. "How'd you end up here?" asked Ryan. "Who the hell's Jason?" said Zywicz, before an explosion thundered the prison. "Run! Ned, we need exfil, meet us at LZ Gizmo" said Zywicz, "Negative, man. Enemy bad guys there, I can't pick you up man." replied Ned. When he finished saying that, an old bomb exploded, making a hole to allow a helicopter in. "Ned, deploy SPIE rig on our position!" ordered Trent. "Yea man.", Ned arrived and deployed a SPIE rig, everyone clipped on the rig and escaped the prison. Chapter 4: Last Chance December 3rd, 2012 Alexandria, Egypt Find Al-Asiri "This is our one and only shot to kill Al-Asiri. If we fail, we're basically fucked" said Jack. "Weapons ready" he said, cocking his M16A2. Ryan did the same with his FN C1, Becky loaded a 200 round belt on her M60 and Jorge put a magazine on his AA-12, Skyler put two sixty-round mags on his MP5. Wes cocked his HK417 and Marius inserted five rounds on his M590DA1. "Let's do it", Jack kicked the door open of the LAV-25. "Don't worry. The Juggernaut armour will protect you" said Ryan as he opened fire on the LRF elite guards. "Building's up ahead" said Wes. Marius fired a Frag-12, making a car explode, thus killing five LRF guards. "That's some good killing" commented Marius on his kills. "Watch out, civvies up ahead. Egyptian police are here as well." said Jack. When they reached the building, a 16th century European trading post, all that was heard was the occasional crooking of wood and a mouse that must have built its home in there. "We're in, stay aware of your surroundings, this place is deserted." said Jack. Suddenly, an LRF Inner Circle troop ambushed them from the upper levels. "Shoot the rocket, Skyler" ordered Becky, firing her machine gun. "On it ma'am" he fired the AT4 and destroyed the upper levels. Jorge then proceeded to fire his AA-12 with a full load of Frag-12 shells. "All cleared, keep moving forward." "There he is!" Jack yelled as he saw him board an MH-6. "Shit! There's still another one, get the Killer Egg.", before the LRF pilots could get the helicopter in the air, Jack pulled one off and beat him to death, the proceeded to stab the other and push him off. "Get on board, now!" ordered Jack. "You'll never win, me and my brothers will persevere, despite your futile efforts." replied Bashir. "Nos vemos en el infierno" said Torrado before firing the MH-6's rockets. "Good, he's now dead, let's get back to the States." said Becky, observing as the helicopter's remains hit the sea. Chapter 5: Farewell December 3rd, 2012 Alexandria, Egypt Escape from LRF territory and destroy the last bastion of the LRF "Oh shit enemy Zu-23, full throttle, Jack" said Ryan. "On it!". "Turn around, we have to destroy it!" said Skyler. "No, we need to get out of here!" replied Jorge. After escaping the Zu, they landed on USS New York, which was navigating in the area. "Good to see you guys. We got word on Al-Asiri's fate. He is presumed dead.", "Good, he better be dead." Jack replied to Marine Sergeant Murphy. "Welcome home, team." said Huntington and Hathaway-Lee to Phoenix team. Category:Covert Ops series Category:Covert Ops: Dawn of Mayhem